Into the Future!
by LadyMimi101
Summary: Allen and co. are in the Ark trying to get out. Cross refuses to help them and so they open random doors. What happens when they fall through the door to a parallel future that disappears afterwards? They meet Yume, Tamari, and Lucie-3 secret otaku's who just happen to know about them. Find out about their wacky ways and how they get back in Into the Future!
1. Chapter 1

**LadyMimi101:** **Another story. Sorry, I couldn't get it out of my head. That and my friends kept pestering me to do it. Another thing- I am co-writing this with darkanime10 and read'it'but'dont'believe'it'. Oh and the cover is what Yume, Lucie, and Tamari will be described by- just to help you out.**

**Waring: Cursing, violence-though not in this chapter-, OCs and... People being random, I guess.**

**Disclaimer:** It's NOT mine. There, said it. Happy?

* * *

Chapter 1

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-_

"I'm up, I'm up! What do you want?! Oh, it's my phone. Damn you, Lucie-chan, always bothering me for no reason. And it's Yume, not shorty!" A girl with short brown hair and bangs and honey brown eyes muttered, looking at her phone. She was sitting by a small pond with a light brown messenger bag next to her. She sighed and looked at the serene landscape, remembering what brought her to the pond.

*Flashback (A few hours ago)*

_Knock, Knock!_

"Excuse me, Sensei?" Yume asked timidly, trying to open a door. It had a sign that read TEACHER'S LOUNGE and was a horrible shade of pink. She had been trying to open the door or even call out to a teacher, but no one was around. Students weren't even aroud. _I bet they all left for lunch. But Sensei wouldn't do that. She is always here for the students, _Yume thought, helplessly trying to open the doorknob quietly. Suddenly she realized she was trying to open the doorknob the wrong way and corrected herself.

"Stupid me." Yume muttered, turning pink. She opened the door and peeked inside to see-

*Flashback End*

_Ring! Ring! RING!_

"Oh look, its Tamari-chan! Wait…Stupid phone, shut UP!" Yume cried, ignoring the call and throwing it into her bag. Suddenly, all around her, it started getting dark.

"Huh? What's going on?" Yume asked, bewildered. She looked up to the sky and felt something wet on her face.

"W-water? I'm not crying, so that would mean…." Yume mumbled, piecing everything together.

"OH MY JASHIN! IT'S RAINING! DAMN THOSE STUPID WEATHER REPORTERS, THEY SAID IT WAS GONNA BE SUNNY TODAY!" Yume yelled at the top of her lungs, causing people running to shelter to stare at her, as if she was crazy. Which she probably was. They shrugged and ran on to their cozy shelter. Yume, instead of seeking shelter as normal people would, ran in circles, still cursing the "DAMN REPORTERS" as she said. Then she realized she was drenched as she tripped over her damp bag.

"Wait… Damp bag? Crap, all my drawings and my other stuff is in this useless bag!" She shouted, grabbing her bag and running to the nearest, densest tree for cover. She looked at the pond that was no steadily getting fuller and fuller. Suddenly, there were waves tumbling inside of it, as if something was wrong. Yume looked at it blankly, then muttered,

"That's crazy. I wonder what happened to Lucie-chan and Tamari-chan. Oh well." She shrugged, but then she heard a small high pitched noise coming closer. She looked at the pond and saw a small orange thing heading straight towards her. She opened her mouth and said,

"This is one of the things I have learned from anime: When you see something heading towards you… You run AWAY from it." And then she ran away with her stuff, screaming. She didn't get far because that orange thing hit the back of her head, making her fall down, flat on her face.

"Ow," she muttered, getting up. She turned around to see a small goldfish flapping around.

"Oh, it's a goldfish. Look its flapping on the ground… On the ground… Wah don't worry lil buddy! I shall save you!" Yume cried, grabbing it carefully and throwing it into the pond. When she saw it disappear into the water, she congratulated herself and turned around to go to the tree.

_Blub. Blub. Blub._

"Hm?" Yume said, facing the pond again. She looked at it to see bubbles appearing at the center.

"Oh great, not again. Good-bye!" She said and started running away. Alas, it seemed like fate just wanted to torture her. She was stopped by a wave crashing down on her and pulling her into the middle of the pond.

"Damn it! I don't know how to swim!" She shrieked, managing to stay afloat. A small white light immediately appeared below her, shining like a star.

"Oh…pretty…. Wait! I can't be distracted, I have to get away from here! Paddle!" She cried, paddling as fast as she could away from it. As she paddled away, the light started getting bigger and brighter. She didn't notice until she reached the bank, but when she did, she sat down and gave up.

"Meh, forget it. If I try to run, fate will be a meanie and stop me in a mean way. I'd rather not be hurt anymore." She mumbled, pouting. She waited for the white thing to present itself and be done with it.

* * *

**LM:** Another ending to our only heroine, although there will be about two or three more heroines. It depends on you readers, reviewers, and poll-takers. Because there will be a poll. I might count the reviewers, if I'm in a good mood, which I almost always am.

**Yume: **Yeah. Anyway, why is this chapter short? And it sounds like Naruto, not D. Gray-Man!

**LM: **Patience, young grasshopper. There is still much to go. And it will be D. Gray-Man. It will just have references to other things. Anyway, review! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Mimi**: Chapter 2, up and running! Here you go! Have fun, kiddies. One more thing, Yuuki will now be known as Tamari since my best friend decided a little too late she wanted to change it!*glares* I think...*glares anyway*

Disclaimer: I don't own most of this. The most I probably own is the OCs (it doesn't matter that they're based off of my best friends, I added info that does not pertain to them).

* * *

Chapter 2

*Previously*

_Blub. Blub. Blub._

_"Hm?" Yume said, facing the pond again. She looked at it to see bubbles appearing at the center._

_"Oh great, not again. Good-bye!" She said and started running away. Alas, it seemed like fate just wanted to torture her. She was stopped by a wave crashing down on her and pulling her into the middle of the pond._

_"Damn it! I don't know how to swim!" She shrieked, managing to stay afloat. A small white light immediately appeared below her, shining like a star._

_"Oh…pretty…. Wait! I can't be distracted; I have to get away from here! Paddle!" She cried, paddling as fast as she could away from it. As she paddled away, the light started getting bigger and brighter. She didn't notice until she reached the bank, but when she did, she sat down and gave up._

_"Meh, forget it. If I try to run, fate will be a meanie and stop me in a mean way. I'd rather not be hurt anymore." She mumbled, pouting. She waited for the white thing to present itself and be done with it._

*Now*

"Well this sucks. I was supposed to meet with Lucie and Tamari-chan half an hour ago!" Yume cried. "What's taking this thing so long?!" Yume asked the white light. She was on her knees next to the pond.

"Hurry up!" She suddenly screamed. As soon as she did, the light glowed brighter for a few seconds, causing Yume to cover her eyes. After a while, it dimmed before disappearing. Yume slowly lowered her hands, blinking.

"W-what?" She said, leaning closer to the pond to see better. In the middle - where the light was – were three boys, sputtering and splashing around in the pond.

One boy was around her height with _white_ hair and silver eyes with a strange pentacle mark above his left eye. He wore what looked like a gold earring on his left ear and an odd looking _black_ left arm. Another one had red hair, an eye patch with an emerald eye, and a yellowish bag tied at his waist. A similar bag was worn by the last boy (?) that had long dark hair with matching eyes with what looked to be a dark tattoo on his chest. They all wore matching, torn uniforms outlined silver.

The boys had gotten up and were yelling loudly, apparently not caring if they were disturbing others around.

"Baka Moyashi!"

"My name's Allen! Allen! And it was Lavi who pushed us, not me!"

"Baka Usagi!"

"Sorry, Yuu! I wasn't planning on-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Where are we anyway, Moyashi-chan?"

"How should I know where – MY NAMES ALLEN!"

Yume had had enough.

"Shut up! You're in America, _obviously_!" She exclaimed. This seemed to make them realize they had company and looked around. They were confused and were looking at her warily.

"Now… what's the problem?" Yume asked cautiously. They seemed… weird. Not that she was able to say anything but… "Wait, are you guys cosplaying for D. Gray-Man?! Whoa, they seem so realistic! You even sound like them!" Yume squealed, at their side in an instant.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The long haired boy yelled at her. She flinched, causing the other two boys to scold him. They didn't notice the trembling girl until 'Lavi' pointed it out in his attempt to make him stop being rude.

"Look at the poor girl, trembling in fear at your scary face – wait what?" He whipped around to see Yume's still form, her bangs covering her face.

'Allen' immediately felt the need to comfort her. "Ah, miss! I apologize for his actions and –"

"You stupid jerk! I'm trying to help you but all you're doing is screaming at poor little me when I did nothing wrong!" The brown-haired girl screamed at 'Yuu'. This surprised everyone, especially the long haired boy.

"Whoa! This is the first time someone stands up to Yuu. I'm impressed." The red-haired boy exclaimed. 'Yuu' snapped at him to shut up. Lavi teased him some more before the girly man started acting aggressive. He had grabbed the 'baka Usagi' by the shirt and had raised him into the air. He had readied his fist and was about to hit him when he heard clapping.

"Wow. Great show. There is no doubt that I have never seen this before." A bored voice said. Yuu turned to see Yume looking at him with bored eyes. Yuu grew irritated at her attitude and dropped Lavi while walking towards her. She noticed and rolled her eyes.

"What? Are you gonna 'hurt' me? Just because you're dressed like Kanda doesn't mean you have to act like him. Geez, I almost thought you were the real him." By this point he was right in front of Yume and glared at her fiercely. She looked right back up at him and scowled right back.

"Look, pal, I-"She was cut off by him grabbing her arm and gripping it tightly.

"How do you know my name?" He hissed at her. Yume's eyes widened a fraction before going back to being bored. "That's easy, captain obvious. I know about D. Gray-Man. I know you are dressed up as Kanda Yuu, Second Ex-"

"Shut. Up." He hissed at her, glaring at her harshly. She didn't notice him being super angry or the fact that he was easily lifting her small stature up. Then again, it probably wasn't a surprise, since she seemed to weigh as much as her small height. "What? Is it a spoiler for you? Or your friends? I thought everyone would've known since its big news." She said, tilting her head.

"What? What does everyone know?" The 'Usagi' asked, popping up from behind Kanda. Yume looked at him blankly before realizing she was in the air. "Hey, could you put me down?" She asked Kanda politely. "I'm really late. I was supposed to meet my friends at the movies and-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kanda hissed at her. "You're staying right here and answering my-"

"Oh come on! I'm busy here! Well, maybe you guys could come with me and…" Yume kept on rambling what seemed like nonsense to the other three but it was Kanda who took action. He clenched his other hand and raised it high enough to hit Yume. Allen noticed what was going to happen and immediately pulled her away from Kanda's grasp while the rabbit tried to distract the angry boy.

"Hurry up, Allen!" The boy with the eye patch hollered. Allen responded by walking away faster, leaving Lavi to deal with an angered Kanda.

"-Though I doubt Tamari-chan and Lucie-chan would like that- Hey! Hands off!" Yume said, struggling. Allen easily walked away from Kanda and Lavi and put her on the floor carefully. When Yume realized he meant no harm, she stopped struggling and kept staring at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked her as he set her down. She stood up and shook her head but explained, "I don't know. You just seem to act so much like Allen it's scary-"

The bright light from the pond interrupted whatever else she was going to say. It seemed to last just a bit longer than last time and when it was done, an emerald blur went rushing towards Yume's face. She was blinking and rubbing her eyes in an attempt to regain her eyesight when it hit her head, right where her eyes were. She gasped, making Allen, Lavi, and Kanda turn to her only to look away again as now a bright green light flashed from Yume. There was a slight shriek – most likely from Yume – before it was silent.

The trio of boys quickly looked at Yume to see her falling down, unconscious. Allen quickly caught her before she hit her head and slowly laid her on the grass.

"What happened?" Allen asked when Kanda and Lavi came over. Lavi answered quietly, "Probably Innocence. But it's weird. Why would we end up in America and the Ark opens up just long enough for Innocence to come through and…?" He trailed of at the end. Allen started to say something when a voice called out.

"Yume! Yume answer me this instant!" A girl's voice hollered. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda looked at each other before grabbing Yume and hiding in some nearby bushes.

"Who is that?" Allen asked. "Probably some other people. Let's stay quiet until they go away." Lavi answered nervously.

"Yume! Answer us this instant!" A different – female - voice called out a few minutes later. After a few seconds of silence, the voice called out again – this time furious – "YUME BLOODY MATSUYAMA! ANSWER US THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR I WILL DRESS YOU UP AS LENALEE LEE AND KEEP YOU LIKE THAT FOR A MONTH!"

At this everyone wince but Yume twitched and mumbled, "Not in the seven hells will I ever dress up as her with her stupid mini skirt!" Allen, Lavi, and Kanda blinked. What? The voice had yelled their comrade's name. How had the voice and this girl known about their friend?

Suddenly, two shadows appeared on the ground beside them. Everybody besides Yume – who was still asleep, despite all the commotion – looked up and realized something.

They were screwed.

* * *

Mimi:1,815 words. Not bad. What I would like to know is if my readers/reviewers would like the chapters to stay the same or shorter with faster updates. Though I warn you people now, I'm super lazy. The reason I really worked on this chapter was my friend, darkanime10. I hope she's happy now. Happy enough to review*hint hint*! Moving on, if anyone has suggestions, I'd be happy to see what I can do. I have a basic - probably around 4 or 5 things that I really want to do with this story -outline. But it would help if people asked for stuff that they would want to happen. As Mother says, nobody can reads minds! At least... not through the Internet.

Yume: Please review! And give us suggestions for last names for Lucie and Tamari!


	3. Chapter 3

Mimi: Yay! Another update from Mimi! While she should be doing a Biology review for her final. Wah! I just saw the Host and I was almost crying at the end. I won't spoil it, but have hope people! Anyways... Next story to be updated will probably be Of Innocence, Magic, and More! I think. If I can manage to get past writer's block. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to D. Gray-Man . I just own Yume, Lucie, and Tamari.

* * *

Chapter 3

*Lucie's PoV*

As Tamari and I were waiting for that idiot friend of ours, I remembered that she was very distracted today. Flicking the wig's black bangs out of my eyes, - why did I decide to wear Dead Master's* costume? - I decide to voice my thoughts.

"Hey, let's go to the pond near the forest. We might find her there since she has a habit of going there when she has nothing to do." I suggested to my black-haired friend. I look at her, seeing her cosplaying as one of her favorite characters from Black Rock Shooter, Black Gold Saw.*.She looked at me; her black eyes - hidden behind red contacts – seemed to be glaring at me, but I know she wasn't. She nodded silently and walked in the direction of the pond, hair flying.

"I just hope nothing bad happened to her," I whispered worriedly, glancing at the sky_. I still remember what happened last time._

"Lucie, hurry up already!" Tamari murmured, glancing back towards me.

"Ack! Coming!" I shouted, running to catch up to her.

"We're going by bus, since I don't want to experience your crazy driving unless I need to." I teased Tamari while walking to the bus stop, hoping to lighten the mood. Bad thing to say, apparently.

"**There. Is. Nothing. Bad. About. My. Driving." **She hissed at me.

"But there totally is!" I reply, exasperated. "You always drive like a crazy person! You don't need to drive that fast most of the time and you curse a lot! Jeez it's like-"

"Why don't I drive the bus then?" Tamari suddenly says, smiling her "Cheshire Cat" smile.

I whimper and protest, "No. Nope, it's fine. I am perfectly fine with the old man driving the bus."

"But I can drive us there faster. And I don't stop for other passengers at the other bus stops!" She exclaims cheerfully.

I see the other people waiting look at us strangely. I smile weakly at them and wave, ignoring the now ranting Tamari. A few minutes pass with me and Tamari arguing about many things: zombie apocalypses, unicorns, Yume, driving, the anime convention we were going to, Yume, and other stuff.

When the bus came, Tamari paid because I forgot my wallet in her car. "You owe me." She growls when paying and then walks off to find a seat for us. I ignore her and thank the bus driver. He nods and I go to sit with Tamari.

After a few bus stops, we get off at the park by the pond. By then, I'm so worried that I just rush out off the bus. Tamari takes longer and walks patiently off. She thanks the bus driver, surprising me. She gets off the bus and looks at me expectantly. I stare back at her before realizing she doesn't usually come with me when I cheer up Yume.

"Right. Well, come on." I say, walking towards the direction of the pond, not looking back. I don't need to check to see if she's coming. I know that she will. Looking around, I see that not much has changed since I last came here, which wasn't that long ago. We quickly arrive at the pond, only to see a mess. Water overflowed from the pond and onto the ground, making the ground muddy.

I looked around, searching for Yume but finding nothing. I start to panic

"Yume! Yume answer me this instant!" I yell, hoping the happy-go-lucky girl would pop out. I see nothing but I do hear things that sound like voices. I frown and try to see where they're coming from when Tamari pops up silently behind me.

I shriek and fall to the ground. Tamari stares owlishly at me and tilts her head. "Something wrong?" She asks. I nod and get to my feet. "She's not here. She's usually around here, but…" I can't continue. I remember what happened last year. She was almost… _No, stop thinking about it! It's not gonna happen again! _I think, trying to convince myself that nothing was wrong.

A slight weight on my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Tamari looking at me, concerned. "Were you thinking about what happened last year?" She asks softly. I slowly nod and she sighs. "Nothing is going to happen to her. Not again. I promise." She murmurs. "Anyway, she might've left to go meet us." She continues.

I shake my head. "She would've called us to give us a heads up. She knows we worry about her. So either something happened to her or her phone isn't working or-"

"I get it!" She interrupts. She then starts calling out for Yume but receives no answer. She gets angry and screams, "YUME BLOODY MATSUYAMA! ANSWER US THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR I WILL DRESS YOU UP AS LENALEE LEE AND KEEP YOU LIKE THAT FOR A MONTH!"

I snicker, knowing Yume had to reply to that. I then quiet down, straining my ears for anything. I hear incoherent mumbling that sounded like Yume behind some nearby bushes. _How cliché_, I think, rolling my eyes and head toward the bushes. I grin, thinking of surprising Yume and stop by the bushes.

I was about to call out her name when I noticed four people behind the bushes. One of them is an unconscious Yume with three other guys around her.

"Yume!" I gasp and immediately grab her. I dimly notice Tamari shouting at the boys and start bawling.

"Yume! Yume please don't be dead!" I sob dramatically, knowing she was alive by her breathing.

"Sh-She's not dead! She just… fainted! Yeah!" I hear a boy say. My head snaps at him and I glare at him. He looked weird, with white hair, a red tattoo on his forehead and torn clothes… _Oh. I see why Yume would be with these weirdoes. They were cosplaying as characters from her favorite anime, D. Gray-Man. _I think to myself. I then turn back to Yume.

"Meh since she's alive… WAKE UP! I need you to help me study for that final we have!" I scream at her, shaking her limp form in an effort to wake her up.

I hear a slap and turn to see Tamari fighting with the Kanda and Lavi cosplayers.

"Why you-!" Kanda says, glaring at her but she just pulls his hair.

"What did you do to my little Yume?! Huh?!" She screams. When she sees the ginger trying to escapes, she kicks the back of his knee, forcing him to go down. She then sits on top off him and pulls his head back by the hair.

"Answer me unless you want to be tortured! Trust me I can! One thing, though. How would you like your body to be disposed of when you die?" She growls. The ginger pales and starts stuttering. I snicker but notice the long-haired dude escaping. I place Yume's body down and run to him.

"Hey!" I scream. He turns and I tackle him down.

"Let me go, woman! That idiot friend of yours is fine so leave us alone!" He snaps at me. I'm surprised he was so in character.

I clear my head of those thoughts.

"Still, you're suspicious. We find you here with an unconscious Yume. What do you think that looks like?" I snarl back.

"Miss, I promise that it's not what it looks like." I hear a voice say. I turn to see the white-haired guy standing by Yume. She scowls and throws one of her hidden knives at him. His eyes widen and he ducks, but that makes him slip and fall. As he sits up, I see his wig has gotten dirty with mud. Smirking, I imagine what Yume's reaction would be like.

Yume would throw a fit, making her way to him and probably dunk his head into the water to clean the silky looking wig. After that she would remodel the wig. When she was done, she would scream at the 'idiots who don't care about something so precious!'

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the voice of one of said 'idiots' saying, "We're from the Black Order. We somehow ended up in America and your friend sort of helped us out. We were… talking… when… well…"

"What? Innocence came out of nowhere and latched onto her?" I mock, rolling my eyes. I hear snickering and turn to see Tamari with another knife at the ginger's throat.

"As if that actually happened. That only happens in books and ani-"Tamari is cut off by the ginger underneath her.

"Actually, that is exactly what happened." He responds quietly. "By the way, how do you know of Innocence? Are you a supporter of the Black Order? Or maybe the Earl? That would explain why you are threatening us." He continues, looking at us suspiciously.

I narrow my eyes. "Tamari, give me my knife. It's in your boot." I murmur loud enough for everyone to hear. Tamari grins and complies, snatching the knife and throwing it to me. I catch it and hold it near pretty boy's neck. "Now, let me tell you, ginger. I have nothing against-" I'm cut off by something white and silky grabbing my hand and lifting me off my victim.

"Wha-?" I turn to see the white-haired boy connected to the white thing and now has a silver masquerade mask hanging on his neck. He has a worried look but says, "We won't hurt you. Just answer our questions."

I snarl and am about to throw my knife at his happy place when Tamari asks in a low voice, "Are you guys really Allen Walker, Bookman Jr., and Kanda Yuu?"

"Yes. Now, would you please -"He's cut off by Tamari getting off the ginger and going to Yume. She checks Yume over and after a while, looks back at the white-haired boy. "There doesn't seem to be any Innocence on her. How do I know you're telling the truth?" She questions him.

He doesn't flinch and answers quietly. "Check her eyes. The Innocence went to her face and I'm guessing went to her eyes."

Tamari checks them and gasps. None of us can see what's wrong so I squirm, catching the youngest boy's attention. I look at him then pointedly stare at the white thing. He realizes what I mean and slowly puts me down then releases me. There is a flash of white and the thing is gone, with him watching me warily. His friends walk over to him and also stare at me. Well, the pretty boy glares at me while the other two look cautiously at me.

I ignore them and run over to Tamari and Yume's limp body. As soon as I get there, two flashes of green appear before me and Tamari before heading to different places. The light in front of Tamari goes to her nails while mine goes to my favorite bracelet, a red piece of string with an arrow and bow pendant hanging on it.

I shrieked and leapt back, falling onto my back. "Wh-what happened?" I cried, sitting up.

"Innocence. It must've come up with your friend's Innocence and waited until you came for her." Ginger boy said, walking up to us with his friends not far behind. I glare at him but notice he looks kinda cute. _No! Do not get attached to this Lavi look-a-like! _I think sternly to myself. I glance at Tamari only to see her staring at pretty boy.

I raise an eyebrow. _I didn't think she was like that. Well, at least she isn't staring at him dreamily and asking for him to go on a date with her. Ugh. Obsessive fan girls._ I think to myself before crawling over to Tamari.

"What happened? Why did gasp when you checked Yume's eyes?" I ask her quietly while keeping a close eye on the boys. She stares at me and asks," Lucie… Do you know how Yume's eyes are brown, sometimes almost black?"

I nod.

"Well… when I checked them, they were this bright hazel, almost green color." She answered quietly, glancing at Yume. I didn't believe her and went to check Yume's eyes myself. _There is no way something extraordinary is happening. Not to us. Especially not after what happened last year._ I tried to convince myself as I moved closer and closer to Yume. I stopped when I was by her head and reached out to open her eye. It would be as simple as that to see that everyone here was playing a joke on me. There is no way D. Gray-Man is real right?

But nothing is ever simple with the three of us.

As soon as my hand touched Yume's face, her eyes opened and she sat up. Slowly, her head turned to me and then, all I saw was bright chartreuse green.

* * *

Another ending! Sorry these updates take long, I just get stuck between Fanfiction, school, life with my family, and just being lazy. But anyway, how did you guys like this chapter? Was it awesome? Great? Aweful? I don't know. By the way, I also don't own Black Rock Shooter, Dead Master, or Black Gold Saw. They belong to the anime Black Rock Shooter. Although, I am using both the anime and OVA characters. If you want a full description, PM me or look them up because I might forget to describe how Lucie and Tamari look like. Moving on to answering the reviews...

**Halley Vanaria:** I'm glad you liked it! And I was aiming for some comedy. But this story will have a plot as most stories should have a plot.

**darkanime10:** Um... I updated?

**WithoutWingsX:** This will be OCxCannon. Thak you for your advice. I'm sorry if I still added the comments as it gets harder to seperate which is which. Please help me with this and thank you again! I'm glad you liked it.

**uniquemangalover:** Thank you! XD

**read'it'but'dont'believe'it: **Well, you were pretty close to killing them, but I can't have you killing them. Does this chapter make up for it though?

**yanatobosofan's-friend:** Another update! It's ok, yo still reviewed. XD Um here's another long and slow update. Hope you like it! XD

And thank you to my silent readers! I shall update Of Innocence, Magic and More next! See you soon!-Mimi


End file.
